Playing Games
by MyFirstPenNameWasTaken
Summary: One shot. Lissa is a fairly serious person when she needs to be, but sometimes even she can't help but play games.


**Playing Games**

**Summary: **One shot. Lissa is a fairly serious person, but sometimes even she can't help but play games.

**A/N: I really don't even know what to say about this one, aha. It kind of just popped into my head. It's a one shot, but if you guys want, I'll continue it, because I have a few other games in mind. xD There's just one thing you have to do...yeah. I think you can tell what it is. ;) REVIEW.**

* * *

><p><strong>LPOV <strong>

_Tick. Tock. Tick, tock. _

He's going to cave. Any second now. He _has _to. Because if he doesn't, then I'll lose, and I won't allow that.

Rose tells me that sometimes, her and Dimitri play games. When they are off duty, and we are all hanging out, Christian and I see them act playful with each other, and it's actually pretty cute. But that isn't the type of game she is talking about.

These games are both playful and intense, yet, the initiation is unspoken.

Someone will cough, or accidentally touch the other, and it starts in some kind of game.

People say that Rose and I are opposites.

But, there is one characteristic that I have in common with Rose.

I cannot _stand _silence. Peaceful silence is okay, after a long, hard day of being queen, and you just need a moment to yourself.

Then there's the deafening kind of silence that covers every inch of your home, lurking in corners and crawling on walls, pressing in on your ears until you can hear a faint screeching.

The kind of silence I was suffering from now.

I was spending time with Rose, but I didn't want to leave Christian without company for too long, so I had come home.

* * *

><p><em>I found him sprawled on our living room couch, reading a book. <em>

"_Hey, Christian." I greeted him._

_He glanced up at me from his book, began to smirk but quickly pulled his mouth down, and continued reading. _

_What the hell?_

_Where was the chaste kiss on the cheek, the affectionate hug, or, at least, the smile? _

"_Christian?" Still nothing. _

"_Did I do something?" I asked, starting to get a little worried, and mentally went through everything I did from the goodbye kiss this morning to now that could have pissed him off. I couldn't think of anything. I took off my jacket, hung it in the closet, and walked over to him. I sat on the loveseat across from the couch, my legs bent on the loveseat, and I leaned over the armchair to bring myself closer and rested my head on my folded hands. Once, I was watching television this way, and he said that I had looked adorable. _

_Now? I had no reaction at all. _

"_Oh, I get it, a book is more important than me, that's fine," I said in mock hurt, pretending to look away, when really I was gauging his reaction. _

_And got a big old fat zero._

_I pouted. _

"_What's up with you?" I asked._

_The clock ticked teasingly, as if it were laughing because it knew the answer and I didn't._

_His expressionless eyes flickered up at me, then glanced down at the book. _

"_Fine," I huffed, and stood up from the loveseat. _

_Two can play at that game._

_It was about eleven pm, so I decided to get some work done. _

_I walked into the study and began to organize the information acquired from the meeting I attended yesterday. For hours, that's basically what I did. _

_Christian didn't come in, once. _

_I would peak outside every hour or so, and he'd still be on that damn couch, with that damn book, and that damn clock's ticking seemed to get louder. _

_After my work was done for the night, I decided to pamper myself a little bit. At least now, I can stop dividing up my time into queenly duties and social life, because Rose was with Dimitri and Christian was ignoring me, so I soaked in a warm, scented bath for a good hour, and got out and dried myself off. _

_By then it was three in the morning._

_And he _still _hasn't spoken to me._

* * *

><p><em>But why? <em>I wondered now, on the verge of cracking. What was the point of this stupid game? I didn't—oh.

I remember now, a conversation we had last night.

_He brushed my hair aside and started to place tender kisses on the back of my neck. I flushed and shivered._

"_Look at the affect I have on you," he teased. I flushed deeper, this time from embarrassment. _

"_Hey, don't act as if my presence doesn't affect you. You couldn't even think straight when I came out of the bathroom in only a towel asking where the loofah was. I wasn't even _trying _to seduce you and you were practically begging to join me in the shower." I defended._

_He laughed again, "I can't deny that. But admit it, I affect you greatly, and you would die without me."_

_I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see it because my back was turned in front of the kitchen sink, washing dishes._

"_That's being a little dramatic, I think that I can survive without you just fine."_

"_I don't think so. I think that you'd go crazy in a day if you didn't have me," he challenged._

"_I think it's the other way around."_

"_I guarantee you it's not."_

"_Prove it," I whispered shakily, as his fingers started to dance down the side of my waist, passed my hips and down my thighs were my skirt ended. _

"_You asked for it," he whispered back, but I had forgotten that this challenge was accepted as I spun around and pushed him back onto the kitchen counter._

* * *

><p>Damn. There is no way I can lose this game now, or else he'll never let me live it down. I examined the ticking clock.<p>

_Five-fifty-five am._

Sun rise is at six. Then, a day will be over, and I'll prove that I didn't need him, at all, for a whole day. It was just me today. No Christian. No snark, no affection, no fiery touch. We were completely separate from one another the whole day, not counting the morning. But, somehow, that didn't seem like enough.

_I need to prove that it's _him _who needs me more. _

And I had five more minutes to do so.

I needed to beat the clock.

The clock that was currently ticking annoyingly loud.

We were both in the living room again, him still reading that book, though it looked he was almost done as the side with the pages to be read was very thin, and I was watching television. A smile spread over my face, and I stood up.

"It's so hot in here," I announced loudly, pretending to say it to myself.

His eyebrow raised slightly, but he otherwise didn't move.

I dashed into the bedroom and found some lingerie that Rose had bought me as a joke for my birthday (nothing big, just a small, black, lacy slip on), and put it on along with some clear lip gloss.

I mussed my hair for effect.

I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

_Five-fifty-seven._

I quickly put some moisturizer on my legs to make them look extra long and shiny, and walked into the living room.

Christian nearly dropped that damn book.

_Finally. _

I sat on the love seat, my legs dangling off the end and I crossed them sexily, knowing he was watching. Gaping, actually. I then grabbed the remote from the coffee table and started browsing through channels.

_As if I cared._

I snuck a glance at the clock.

_Five-fifty-eight._

_Tick, tock Lissa, _it seemed to say, _you have two minutes._

Christian cleared his throat.

"Ah, Lissa..." he began in a flustered voice.

I showed no reaction, and continued to flip through channels.

I heard him get up from the couch. I turned off the television, but didn't turn to him.

In the silence, the clock on the wall seemed to tick louder.

_Five-fifty-nine._

I was seriously running out of time. I guess I should amp it up a bit.

I yawned girlishly, and stretched my body out of the loveseat, arching almost cat-like.

I heard footsteps approach me.

"Where did you get that? Did you buy it today?" His voice was stunned – and aroused, if I could read Christian right now as well as I always did.

Without looking at him, I picked up a magazine sitting on the coffee table and flipped open to a random page.

"Lissa?"

No reaction.

"Lissa?"

I stretched again.

"_Lissa, _look at me, _please."_

He was begging now, this was good, because I had about thirty seconds left.

"_Lissa."_

_Tick, tock. _

"Fine! You win, Lissa, okay? I can't survive a day without you. Now, will you _please _look at me?"

_Tick, tock. _Even though I had won, the clock was starting to get eerily loud, for whatever reason.

I smiled triumphantly, and turned to face his pathetically desperate face.

"As much as I would love to give you what you want, sweetie, the day is not yet over, and you have a good five seconds before the sun is set to rise –" but I didn't get to finish my teasing because Christian was on top of me crushing my lips with his. His tongue slid out and I opened my mouth to allow mine to slid along with his.

_Tick, tock. _

I groaned, and tried to roll over, because Christian was kind of heavy, but this loveseat was _way _too small, and was actually starting to get uncomfortable.

I moved around a bit to show that.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock._

Without breaking the kiss, Christian stood up and brought me with him, where we tried to back out of the living room into the hallway, and eventually into the bedroom but we hit the coffee table.

So we just went the other way.

_Tick, to– _

He backed me up against the wall, and I hit it hard, though I was so caught up in Christian's lustful, heated kiss that I didn't register any pain.

Something hung up on the wall fell to the floor.

I smiled into the kiss, I had an idea about which item fell to the floor, for the irritating ticking had gone away.

I played both games with both players, and I won.


End file.
